Problem: Michael did 4 more sit-ups than Christopher around noon. Michael did 52 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Christopher do?
Explanation: Michael did 52 sit-ups, and Christopher did 4 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $52 - 4$ sit-ups. He did $52 - 4 = 48$ sit-ups.